Surprise!
(The episode starts off showing Mr. Porter's restaurant. There, Chase, Rubble, Marshall and Zuma are talking) Marshall: Your brother likes race cars, why don't you get him one for his birthday? Rubble: Marshall, I can't afford a race car! Zuma: Plus, race cars are very expensive Marshall: You could make him a present Chase: Just don't make him clothes. Last year, my sister Mitta made me a hat out of a swim cap and some loofahs. (Flashback) And my mom made me wear it Mitta: Happy birthday, Chase! (Camera zooms out revealing Chase wearing his hat) (Brutus and his friends come) Brutus: Hey, Chase. My dad needs a car wash. Can I use your head? (Him, his friends, and Mitta laugh evilly while Chase is feeling embarrassed) (Flashback ends) Chase: Plus, it gave me this weird rash Others: Ewwww! Rubble: Well, Joey is turning 14. Whatever I give him needs to be perfect (Scene changes to a close up of Rubble's dad spreading some blue icing on Joey's cake) Rubble: I've been thinking about bowling party. I hope Joey doesn't mind me losing to me on his birthday Rubble's Dad: Rubble, your brother and I had a talk today. And well, he's a student in middle school now Rubble: I know Rubble's Dad: Well, the thing is he wants the party to be for him and his friends Rubble: (licking the icing on the spoon) Oh, I can stand them for one night Rubble's Dad: I mean, he only wants it to be for kids his age Rubble: I don't understand Rubble's Dad: It's just for older kids Rubble: I don't understand what you're saying Rubble's Dad: (grabs Rubble's shoulder) You're not invited to the party Rubble: WHAT?!? Wait, are you saying I'm not invited to the party?! Rubble's Dad: Now, champ. You have to try to be going off about this Rubble: (enraged) WE'LL SEE ABOUT THIS!!! (he angrily smashes the spoon down onto the table and storms away) Rubble's Dad: Rubble! (Scene cuts to Joey writing in his journal, when Rubble angrily comes in. Joey hides his journal) Rubble: If you think you're going to have a party without me, you can eat a slug sandwich! Joey: Dad, the PAW Patrol member got loose! Rubble: You know what?! Maybe I'll have a party and only cool pups can come! Sorry! Joey: (faces Rubble's face) Ooh, where the petting zoo? (sarcastically) Cool! Rubble: Dad, Joey's being ironic! Joey: I'm trying to study! Rubble's Dad: (voice in background) Rubble, leave your brother alone! (As Rubble leaves, Joey smiles and laughs at him because his dad scolded him, then Rubble angrily slammed the door. Joey continues writing in his journal. Scene cuts to Rubble playing the drums on the rooftop of his house when, his dad comes up) Rubble's Dad: Rubble, stop! Now, look. I know this is difficult, but sometimes your big bro needs to be around pups around his age Rubble: Why is everyone on his side? Rubble's Dad: Friday is your brother's special day. He's turning 14, that only happens once. We want him to have the kind of day he wants Rubble: (upset) One without me you mean (he climbs back down a ladder and back into the house. The next day at school, Rubble, Marshall, Zuma, and Rocky are sitting talking) Marshall: If you ask me, you're lucky you're not going. A bowling party with pizza? Ugh, how boring Rocky: It sounds pretty good to me Zuma: Me too, I love pizza! (Marshall slaps him) Sorry, I mean I used to love pizza, but it isn't really that good anymore Rubble: This has got to be one of the meanest things he's ever done and he's done a lot. Believe me. (Flashback to when they were little. Rubble is playing blocks while Joey is reading a book. One time, he told me there was a sea monster in the tub. His dad walks in Rubble's Dad: Rubble, bath time! (Rubble with a scared face thinks about the sea monster in the bath) Little Rubble: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (runs away, scared) Rubble's Dad: What did I ever do to him? (Little Joey shrugs and pretends he's innocent. Then he gets back to reading. Another flashback starts where they're older and Rubble gets himself some cheese kibble. While Joey and his friend Zayn, are teasing him) Joey: Rubble is a pyasso! Rubble: What's a pyasso? Zayn: (laughs) Si, si! Que es un pyasso Rubble: (angrily slams the fridge and walks up to them) You guys are as funny as chicken pox! (Joey and Zayn continue laughing as Rubble angrily) Joey: Ooh, nice one pyasso. Or should I say, noob! (laughs) Rubble: Then, 2 months ago, he invited me to play freeze tag with his friends (Rubble is hiding behind a tree while the others are running past him) Joey: (taps him on the shoulder) Freeze! (Rubble freezes. Later, he is still standing there because his brother and his friends were being mean and didn't unfreeze him) Rubble: Hello, is anyone there? (Joey and his friends are laughing at him) Joey: Loser! (Rubble sighs, then leaves. Flashback ends, and goes back to the present) Rocky: Ooh, that's mean! I have to remember that! (he writes it down in a journal) Marshall: You know what? You should get revenge on him! So he knows how it feels! Zuma: Ooh, I know! First, you get a big piece of Vieux-Boulogne! Rubble: What's that? Zuma: The stinkiest cheese in the whole world. (Imagines Joey talking on his phone while Rubble sneaks up on him) And then you stuff it in the pocket of his coat. (Rubble puts the cheese in Joey's coat pocket while holding his nose. Scene cuts to Joey walking by through the bowling alley) When he arrives, everyone will think he stinks! (Every puppy sees him and run away screaming) Pup: Aw that stinks! (faints as his girlfriend catches him. Imagination ends) Zuma: (laughing evilly) It'll be the worst birthday ever! Rubble: Where would I get a piece of Vieux-Boulogne? Zuma: I have a whole wheel of it in my room Marshall: A: That's weird, and B: He would notice the smell coming from his pocket Zuma: Well, I can't think of everything! Rocky: Oh, I know what you should do! It's perfect! Others: What? Rocky: It's so simple! (Rocky imagines it is night time at the bowling alley and Rubble comes down as a spy, and sprays the lane with lasers. He then releases a grappling hook to a pole and walks on the rope. Rubble then puts super glue in the holes of a blue bowling ball. The scene cuts to the next day. Joey grabs the bowling ball that Rubble glued Rocky: Then... Joey: Hey, dudes, check this out! (He tries throwing the bowling ball, but falls over instead and rolls down the lane, and crashes into the pins. Scene cuts to Rubble eating breakfast) Rubble: How was the party? (Camera moves over to Joey, who is injured while sitting a wheel chair. He then rolls his eyes. Flashback ends) Rocky: Genius, right? Marshall: Not exactly, the glue wouldn't stay wet that long Rocky: But it's super glue Rubble: And, how would I know which bowling ball he'd pick Rocky: (sighs) I have great ideas, but reality gets in the way (Scene changes to Marshall, Rubble, and Rocky on the slide) Marshall: You know, the real reason he doesn't want to invite you is because he wants to be around girls. (mocking) Ohhh, Tundra Rubble: (mocking) I love you, Tundra. (makes kissing sounds) Marshall: Oh, wait! I've got it! (Imagines Skye writing a letter and giving it to Marshall) First, you need a handwriting expert. (He then holds up another letter Scene changes to the outside of the bowling alley where Rubble and Cooper are standing) Then, tomorrow night... Rubble: (holding up the letters) This one's for my big bro, and this one's for Tundra. She's a husky. (He gives them to Cooper. Scene cuts to inside the bowling alley. Cooper gives the note to Joey, as Joey smiles) Joey: Meet me in back - Tundra (turns around and sees Tundra with the other note. Scene cuts to Joey and Tundra in the hallway. There is a security camera watching them. Zuma is the camera pup) Zuma: We have visual Rubble: Good work. Audio? (Rocky puts a microphone up the mail slot) Rocky: Check (The microphone goes up the other side of the mailbox) Rubble: All systems, go! Zuma: Going live....(presses a button)...NOW! (Joey and Tundra are seen on a TV making out. Every pup sees this) Joey: Oh, Tundra. Kiss me (Every pup laughs at them. Imagination ends) Rocky: That's perfect! Only... Marshall: Only...? Rocky: I don't think there's a hallway in the bowling alley or security cameras Marshall: Rats! Rubble: Maybe there's a way... Marshall: Rubble, what are you thinking? Rubble: Wait and see. Wait and see (That night, at the bowling alley. Rubble's mom and dad are leading the people in. As this is happening, Rubble sneakily peeks out of a bush. Scene cuts to the inside of the bowling alley where one of Joey's friends getting a strike. There is a banner saying "Happy Birthday Joey!" with colorful balloons and streamers. Rubble runs past every pup, and into a room where the music is being played. He locks the door) Joey: What's she doing now, is she looking this way? (The music and colorful lights stop) Rubble's Voice on PA: Attention every pup! May I have your attention please? (Joey is shocked to find out that Rubble's voice is heard) Rubble: I hope you're having a wonderful time at my big bro's party Joey: Rubble? Where is he? (he runs to where Rubble is) Rubble: In honour of this big day, I have something to read Joey: What are you doing? Get out of there! Rubble: (continuing) I'm sure you'll enjoy hearing a few meaning passages from a very special book Joey: MY JOURNAL! (he screams while his eyes pop out and his brain springs out of his head) Rubble: Here we go... (The next day, Rubble is explaining his story to the others) Marshall: I can't believe it Rocky: What happened? Skye: Did everyone laugh like crazy? I would if that happened Rubble: Well, it didn't go exactly the way I planned. (Flashback to the party) I was feeling pretty great because I remembered all the times Joey played on me, and while I was thinking about those things, I sort of remembered how I felt. Never mind. Happy birthday, Joey, my big bro. (Everyone claps) After all, it was bad enough that he had a party with his friends Tundra: Uhh, anything about me in there? (Joey is embarrassed) (Flashback ends) Rubble: He even said we could go bowling together once I'm done being grounded which will be on my 14th birthday Marshall: I'm proud of you, Rubble. You're so much nicer than me. I would have totally read it Rubble: Well... Chase: Wait, you didn't read it, did you? Rubble: No...but... (Flashback to the party) (Rubble sneaks into the room) Rubble's Voice on PA: Joey loves Tundra! (Every puppy laughs at them) (Rubble runs away laughing) Joey: Hey! Rubble! (chases him) Get back here! (he chases him out of the bowling alley) You'll regret doing that! THE END Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Focusing on Rubble